


together or not at all.

by hanorganaas



Series: all's fair in love and war [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ben doesn't become Kylo Ren, Community: comment_fic, Dark Leia Organa, Drabble, Gen, Han is a good dad, Slight fluff, Snoke is a fucking dick, but I hope you enjoy it, i'm probably going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an au where Ben Solo does not become Kylo Ren but instead Snoke manipulates his mother, Ben inquires one night about what is happening to his mother as his father tucks him into Bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	together or not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> brumeier prompted: Any, Any, Slipping Through My Fingers (Mama Mia)
> 
> So here I am with another Han x Leia AU basically in a nutshell when Leia is discovers Snoke is trying manipluate her son she lets Snoke manipluate her instead to protect him. I hope you enjoy it even though this is more painful than my other ones.

Han for a long time tried to deny what was going on with his wife. He tried to tell himself it was a phase and that it will pass, that the voices in her head was her trying to get used to the Force. But it was only when he was tucking Ben into bed was he frightfully aware what was going on.

"What's wrong with Mommy," Ben asked as Han placed the blanket up to his chin.

Han sighed. He almost wished Ben was just an infant like, Breha, or as he affectionately called "his little Rey" and not a child slowly plummeting into adolescence. That way he would be oblivious to what was going on. But Ben, he was a brilliant, sharp and perceptive child enhanced with the tiny bits of the force he gotten from his maternal family. He could always sense when something was wrong.

"Your mom is fine," Han lied smiling gently running his hand through his hair. "She's just under a lot of stress."

Ben shot up that same skeptical look Han often gave when he doubted the truth or that something even existed.

"Daddy I am not a baby anymore," He said gripping the ends of the blanket, "you don't have to treat me as such."

Smart kid, was an adult in a child's body just like Han was when he was poor on the streets trying to survive. Nothing could go over his head. He could hide it but....Ben would somehow pry until he got his answer.

"Your mom as you know has the force just like you do," Han said nodding, "It is stronger than yours. Sometimes people with the force as strong as your mother's and your uncle Luke's they could get sick....and it affects them negativitly. It's what happened to your Grandfather Anakin."

Ben nodded. He knew well about his grandfather and his deeds as the evil Darth Vader. He was made so aware when Luke asked him if he wished to train as a Jedi, a idea which Ben kindly refused because he wished to be a pilot like his father.

"But Grandpa Anakin he didn't get better till the end of his life did he?" He asked frowning. A look of worry brushed on his cheeks. Han sighed and ran his hand through Ben's hair.

"Your mother is not like your Grandpa Anakin she's very, VERY strong," He said trying to reassure his son. "She has overcame many things she will overcome this...have faith...the force is strong with her." Han smiled gently and kissed Ben on the forehead, "good night Benny."

"Good night Daddy," Ben smiled back as Han got up and made his way out the door.

As he turned out the lights and shut the door he turned to Face Ben. His son's eyes, dark like his mother looked to him hopefully, as if he was depending on him. Han's smile slightly faded. He hoped he wouldn't disappoint him.

**5 years later**

Han looked sadly into his son's eyes. Ben was older now. So close to being an adult and facing this terrible world. How Han could he tell him. How could he tell him his mother had fell to the dark side...and the reason and the reason alone...to protect him from that monster Snoke.

"I am so sorry...Ben," Han said harshly tears falling down his eyes, "I tried...but...." He paused to swallow, "It was to protect you...she tried to not succumb but...." Han couldn't finish his sentence, he buried his face in his hands and began to sob.

He thought Ben would yell. He thought Ben would push him away. But instead...he pulled his father into a hug letting him cry into his chest. It was almost as if for a moment their roles had reversed.

"I am not angry father," Ben whispered his voice cracking, "You tried...that's all that matters to me...and we'll get her back. We're a team."

Han smiled through his tears. The love of his life had fallen to the darkside. His Breha, his little Rey, was hidden so she can be safe. But at least, in all this chaos, Ben was the only thing he had left

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
